Promise of Freedom
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: Daniella lived a pretty peaceful life with her parents and sister, but what happens when a pink-haired boy enters Daniella's life? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: A Rescue

**Title: **Promise of Freedom

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Daniella lived a pretty peaceful life with her parents and sister, but what happens when a pink-haired boy enters Daniella's life?

**A/N: This is my first Soul Eater story, so I hope I keep Crona in character. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**1**_

"C'mon, Jozie!" I called to my sister who was racing with me on our bikes. "You're slower than the mine turtle!"

"You're gonna eat those words!" Jozie cried.

"Nom, nom, nom!" I joked. I laughed with triumph as the driveway of our home came into view, but it caught in my throat as I saw someone with pink hair slumped by the sidewalk. I braked as hard as I could, and got off as my bike toppled over.

"Quitter!" Jozie cried, but soon braked as she saw why I stopped. "Holy crap!"

"H-Hey!" I gently shook the person, who was wearing what looked like a dress. "A-Are you okay?"

"Is it a guy," Jozie asked, "or a girl?"

"I'm gonna say, maybe a guy." I shrugged. "Anyways, they're not waking up. Should we take 'em home?"

"Are you crazy?" Jozie yelped. "They could be dangerous!"

"Do you see a gun or a knife on this dude?" I asked her.

"Well, no. But still, I don't think Mom and Dad would be happy about us bringing some pink-haired stranger into our house, ya know?"

"Yeah." I looked back down at the person with determination. I didn't care what Mom or Dad thought. I was going to help this person, no matter what! I heaved them over my back.

"The hell are you doing?" Jozie cried. "Are you crazy Daniella?"

"Yes I am." I said, getting back on my bike. It was going to be harder to get back home with this person on my back, but something told me it would be worth it. "The race is back on!"

"It's not fair," Jozie said. "but you can eat my dust, sucker!"

"In your dreams!" I cried as Jozie sped ahead of me. I pedaled the bike as best I could until I was in the driveway.

"Jeez," Jozie smirked as she helped me get off my bike and put it in the garage. "I can't believe I actually won for once."

"Just this one time!" I swore as Jozie opened the door. "Just once!" Jozie and I placed the person on the couch as Mom came in.

"Who the heck is this?" Mom half asked, half yelled, not caring about who won the race this time.

"That's what we need to know." Jozie said. I turned and got a good look at the person. They had pink hair and a figure sort of like an hourglass wearing a long black dress.

"The question I have," I said to no one in particular. "Are they a guy or a girl? And are they going to wake up?"

"I know how to check if they're a guy." Jozie grinned.

"Jozie Kate Heenan." Mom scolded, using Jozie's full name. "You are _not_ going to do what I think you are."

"I'm not, Mom." Jozie sighed. "I was kidding. 'Sides, they're probably a girl. I mean, what kind of guy would wear a dress?"

"Have you ever seen that one episode of the Rugrats?" I asked her. "They put Tommy and Chuckie into dresses because dresses 'aren't just for girls'."

"So," Jozie said. "Cartoon logic doesn't apply in 2013."

"Just wait a few more years." Mom said. "At the rate we're going, we're going to be in the Jetsons soon. Anyways, where did you two find her?"

"Daniella found 'er." Jozie pointed to me.

"She collapsed on the sidewalk." I explained. "I wasn't just gonna leave her there."

"What's going on in here?" Dad came in the room.

"Jozie and Daniella found a girl outside and brought her here." Mom explained. Dad looked at the girl on the couch.

"Are you sure they're a girl?" Dad asked. "They could be a boy."

"We'll ask when they wake up." Mom said.

"_If_ they wake up." I grunted.

"Don't be so negative!" Jozie said. Then, we heard a small groan and a boy's voice.

"Wh-where a-am I?" he stuttered. We all turned to the voice and saw the pink-haired person sitting up, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Hi, sweetie." Mom smiled gently. "What's your name?"

"Wh-Why sh-should I t-tell y-you?" they stumbled over every word.

"Chill out." Jozie said. "We're not gonna hurt you." She extended her hand to the person, who just shrunk back. "Okay, nevermind." Jozie's hand retreated.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Dad asked.

"Dad!" Jozie and I exclaimed.

"What?" Dad asked. "There was confusion on that, so I decided I'd ask."

"I-It's o-okay." The person stuttered. "I-I'm a b-boy."

"Alright then." Mom smiled. "What's your name?" The boy hesitated.

"C-Crona." He said.

"Cool name." I smiled. "Hey, uh, you okay? You were collapsed outside on the sidewalk."

"I-I was?" Crona blinked. "Wh-Where a-am I?"

"You're in our home." Mom said.

"A-are we in Death City?" Crona asked.

"Death City?" Jozie blinked. "What the heck is that?"

"S-So," Crona faltered. "Th-that's a n-no then."

"Sorry, hun." Mom said. "But we'll find out where that is. Did you live there?" Crona nodded.

"D-Do you know how to get back?" Crona must've felt more confident, because he started stuttering less.

"Sorry," Mom said. "but you're welcome to stay here if you like."

"Jessica." Dad said to Mom. "Can we talk about it for a minute? Girls, you stay with Crona." Dad and Mom left the room into the kitchen.

"So… uh." Crona clutched his arm shyly. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jozie." Jozie introduced. "And this is Daniella."

"I can speak for myself, ya know." I playfully punched Jozie in the arm. She pretended to be hurt. Crona blushed.

"I don't like girls…" he said, probably to himself. "They make me nervous."

"Ah, jeez." Jozie sighed. "Learn to live a little, dude."

"Don't push 'im." I said. "He doesn't have to like us if he doesn't want to." After a minute of awkward silence, Mom and Dad came in.

"Alright." Dad said. "Mr. Crona, you'll be staying with us until we find out where Death City is. Is that alright with you?"

"I-I guess." Crona stuttered.

"Are you hungry?" Mom asked. Crona shrugged.

"A little." He said.

"Daniella," Mom turned towards me. "Could you go get Crona something to eat?"

"Sure." I said. "He can come with me so I don't get him something he doesn't like. That okay with you, Crona?" Crona shrugged.

"I guess." He said.

"Well, come on then!" I urged him over to the kitchen. "So, what'cha want?"

"I guess I'll have that." Crona pointed to some ham in a bag.

"Ham?" I asked.

"S-sure." I smiled.

"Sure thing!" I took out the bag and closed the refrigerator. "You want me to heat it up?"

"I-If you w-want to." He stuttered.

"Alrighty then!" I cheered, took the ham out of the bag and onto a plate, and put it in the microwave. "So," I propped my elbow on the counter. "What's Death City like?"

"Um…" Crona paused.

"It's okay." I said. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." The microwave dinged and Crona and I jumped. I snapped my fingers. "Damn, it got me again."

"Hah!" Jozie cried, coming in as I took out the plate with the ham.

"Ya might wanna let that cool for a minute." I said, handing the plate to Crona on a hotpad so he wouldn't burn his hands.

"Th-Thank you." Crona stuttered.

"Not a problem!" I smiled. "No, if you'll excuse me, I've got some homework I need to do."

"Shit." Jozie said. "We had homework?"

"No shit we had homework." I bopped Jozie.

"Son of a bitch." Jozie said, then grabbed her backpack and raced upstairs.

"Uh…" I turned back towards Crona. "I-I finished."

"Wow, dude." I blinked. "You eat fast."

"I-It wasn't much." Crona admitted.

"Oh," I shrugged.

"Uh… C-Could you sh-show me a-around?" Crona asked.

"Sure thing!" I smiled. "Come on!"

After I had finished showing Crona around the house, I was in my room battling the most wretched evil an eighth grader can face. Algebra homework.

"Hey Daniella!" Jozie called from outside. "Dinner's ready!"

"Food!" I cheered, put my pencil down and raced outside to the kitchen where Mom was putting out the milk. I noticed the table was set for four. "Is Crona eating with us?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dad said. "Why don't you go ask him? He seems to like you the best."

"Crona's got a crush on Daniella?" Jozie faked surprise. "Why would he?"

"Shut it." I growled at Jozie as I went to the living room to Crona who was sitting on the couch. "Hey." I greeted. He looked up and nodded a greeting. "You feeling okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He nodded. "Well, okay then. We're about to eat dinner. Are you hungry?" He shook his head.

"N-no." Crona's voice cracked and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. I saw some tears roll down his cheek. "H-Hey! Don't cry." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Why so sad?"

"I-I want to go home." Crona said, crying into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Crona." I gently rubbed his back, like the way Mom does when I'm crying. "We'll find a way to get you home. I promise."

"You promise?" Crona sniffed, pulling away.

"May rats gnaw out my eyes if I'm lying." I said. Crona gave a small smile and I heard his stomach rumble. "C'mon." I said. "Let's go get some dinner." I turned my head. "Mom!" I called. "Set another place for Crona!"

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly quiet that evening. Neither Mom nor Dad pestered Crona and there were no smart remarks from Jozie. After dinner, I headed back to my room to finish my homework and read for a bit until bed time. As I was finishing the last sentence of chapter fifteen, a question popped into my head. Where would Crona sleep? I went outside and saw Crona go into Jozie's room.

"Hey, Crona." I greeted. He turned around and saw me.

"Oh, h-hey." He blushed.

"What'cha doing?" I asked. "Jozie doesn't like people going into her room."

"Oh, th-that's Jozie's room, then." He clutched his arm. "I-I'm sorry. I was j-just looking for a p-place to sleep."

"Oh," I smiled. "I was just about to ask you about that. Where do you want to sleep tonight?"

"I…" he paused. "I don't know."

"Want me to go ask Mom?" I asked.

"I-I'll come with you," Crona said. "i-if that's o-okay."

"Sure thing!" I smiled. "Come on." We headed to the kitchen, where Mom was putting the dishes away. "Hey, Mom!" I said. She turned her head.

"Hi, Daniella. Hi Crona." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Crona needs a place to sleep." I stated, straight to the point.

"Why not your room?" Mom suggested. I blushed bright red.

"M-Mom!" I cried. "He's a guy! Do you have any idea how awkward that is?"

"So?" Mom said. "Dad and I do it all the time."

"Well, that's different!" I said. "You two are married for crying out loud. Crona and I aren't."

"You could be, someday." Mom winked and my face paled. "Still, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I-I promise I won't d-do anything." Crona blushed at Mom's comment.

"F-Fine." I said, regaining my voice. "C-C'mon, Crona."

* * *

Once we were inside my room, Crona faced the wall.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him.

"I-It would be r-rude to w-watch you ch-change." He stuttered.

"At least you're being polite." I shrugged as I changed into my pajamas. "So," I began, "Where do you want to sleep tonight?"

"I-I'll sleep on the floor." He said. "I-If that's okay,"

"That is most certainly not okay," I said, putting on my shirt. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can use my bed if you want. You can turn around now," Crona turned around, a bright blush on his face.

"A-Are you sure that's okay?" He asked.

"Totally." I said, grabbing some shirts to use for a pillow. "Don't worry about it."

"O-Okay." Crona nodded, getting into my bed. "Well, good night then."

"Good night." I smiled, then turned off my desk lamp and to sleep on my make shift bed.

Well, tried to at least. I couldn't get to sleep for some reason.

* * *

Around one thirty in the morning, I heard a voice.

"Is she asleep yet?" It was male, not Crona's.

"Be quiet, Ragnarok." Crona said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"So?" 'Ragnarok' said. "I asked if that girl was asleep or not."

"I think she is." Crona said. "No be quiet or you'll-ah!" I shot up.

"Crona?" I half yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Stop it!" Crona said. "You're hurting me."

"C-Crona?" I got scared. "What's going on?"

"Eh?" Ragnarok's voice rang out. "So you're awake, huh?"

"Damn right!" I said, "So what the heck is going on?"

"Oh, just messing around." Ragnarok said. "No big deal."

"You'd better not be lying." I sighed. "So, why did you want to know if I was asleep or not?"

"You know," a pause, "I don't remember. Good night!" I waited until this Ragnarok person had left, but I didn't hear anything.

"You okay, Crona?" I dared to ask.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered.

"You'd better be." I said. "Good night."

"Good night." With that I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Race

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the follows and fave. :)**

**KingofHeartless'09: All will be revealed, maybe in the next few chapters or so. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

_**2**_

When I woke up in the morning as I heard my alarm buzzer, my back hurt like hell. I stood up, stretching, and saw Crona still asleep in my bed. I gave a small smile; at least he didn't have to wake up at six in the morning. I quickly put on my blue school uniform and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, you." Jozie greeted.

"Sup, dork." I grinned.

"Did Crona try anything?" Jozie asked. "Because if that pink-haired son of a gun tried anything with my little sister I will-

"He didn't do anything." I interrupted, "and don't call him a son of a gun. That's my line." I popped some bread into the toaster. "So, you ready to lose today after school?"

"No way!" Jozie cried. "Anyways, you're gonna lose again!" I heard footsteps come down the stairs as the toast popped up. I turned my head as I grabbed some jelly from the fridge and saw it was Crona.

"Hey, Crona!" I greeted. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Crona greeted.

"Hurry up and eat, Dani!" Jozie said, using my nickname. "We gotta go!"

"Go where?" Crona asked.

"School." I explained, taking a bite out of my toast. "If we had a choice, I wouldn't go though."

"That's a lie, and you know it." Jozie smirked. "That's like the only time you see your "boyfriend", what was his name again? Alfredo or something like that?"

"Yeah," I blushed furiously. "Just shut up, or I'll beat you with the toast!"

"Ew." Jozie stuck out her tongue. "No way! It's got all your cooties on it." I grinned, broke off a piece, and stuck it on Jozie shoulder.

"Infected!" I cried, grabbing my backpack, after swallowing the last of my toast. "See ya Crona!"

"B-Bye." Crona stammered as Jozie and I raced outside, got on our bikes and left for school.

* * *

"Hah!" Jozie grinned as we walked in the front door when we got home. "I win again!"

"That's 'cause Ms. Akins worked us to death in P.E." I protested. "I'm still sore!"

"Oh, get over it!" Jozie huffed. "But thank god it's Friday!"

"Hey, you two." Mom greeted with Crona behind her. "Who won today?"

"This chick right here!" Jozie grinned, pointing to herself.

"Good job, Jozie!" Dad smiled. "Dani, you gotta keep your reputation around the neighborhood kids; Jozie might steal it from you!"

"She wouldn't dare!" I huffed.

"I triple dog dare!" Jozie grinned.

"I refuse to lose to you!" I cried.

"Alright then." Jozie smirked. "I say we have a proper race, in front of all the neighborhood kids, between you and me."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Down to…" Jozie thought for a minute until an evil grin appeared on her face. "Down to that old abandoned house on Orangewood and back." I hesitated. I was always afraid of that house. "Of course." Jozie continued. "You could just give me the title of fastest in the neighborhood and not deal with the trouble."

"Like hell I will!" I suddenly snapped, startling Croan. "You're on!"

"Alright then," Jozie cheered. "Let's go!" She started for the door, but then stopped. "Hey, Crona. Wanna watch Daniella lose?"

"More like watch Jozie lose." I grinned.

"Well," Crona blinked. "Someone's going to lose either way." He paused. "I guess I'll watch."

"Awesome!" Jozie cried. "Let's go tell everyone!"

* * *

Once everyone had been assembled at our "starting line", which was pretty much just a road with two palm trees on both sides, Allan, our "referee", spoke up.

"Alright." He said. "you two know the rules, but I gotta do this anyways. First, no horseplay. Second, stay on the sidewalks or in the bike lane. Third, shortcuts are allowed if you know one. Fourth, whoever gets to the destination first must put a sign that they were there. Last, have fun."

"This week's race is Jozie Heenan against Daniella Heenan for the title of fastest in the neighborhood. Winner gets the title and bragging rights for a month." Eric announced to the crowd.

"Ready?" Adam raised an American flag, since nobody had a checkered one. "Set." I prepared myself. "Go!" We were off.

Jozie was faster, because I was still a bit sore, but I knew all the shortcuts from my many walks, so I had a slight advantage. The question was, which one to use?

The first one gang territory now, so that was out. The one coming up was free, but did Jozie know about it?

My fear was replaced by triumph as Jozie rode past the shortcut. I grinned. "See ya at the finish line." I thought as I turned down the shortcut.

* * *

About five minutes later, I was at the abandoned house. I looked around and saw no sign that Jozie had been there. I smirked with triumph, and wrote the words "Jozie's a LOSER" in the dirt with a stick. I got back on my bike and hurried out of there.

"Here's one of them!" I heard Jessie cry.

"It's Daniella!" I blinked, and nearly fell off my bike. Was that Crona? Awesome! Two boys lifted a long piece of green tissue paper across the street. I broke it as I rode through.

"I win!" I cried with glee. "The bragging rights are mine for another month!"

"Hang on," Allan said. "Where's Jozie." Everyong stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"Here she comes!" One of the younger kids said, pointing to past the crowd. True to their word, Jozie came down the street, a look of defeat on her face.

"I saw what you wrote!" Jozie yelled as we walked back home with Crona.

"What?" I grinned. "That you're a loser? 'Cause you are!"

"Am not!" Jozie protested.

"Then why'd you lose?" My grin widened. Jozie growled.

**Sorry I had to cut it off there. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Normal Saturday

_**3**_

I had awoken the next morning from a really awesome lucid dream, to an aching back. Crona had slept on my bed again. Despite my attempts to make the floor as comfortable as I could, I still had the same result as yesterday. I looked at the clock and grinned.

"Up at ten-thirty again." I said to myself. "Nothing new." I looked at my bed and saw that Crona had had already been up and had left. "Sucks that he'll never know the joy of sleeping in." I got up and headed downstairs. It was Saturday, so I didn't care that I was still in my pajamas.

"Hey, Dani!" Jozie greeted as I walked into the kitchen, "Good race yesterday!"

"Why the heck are you so cheerful?" I asked. "You're normally pissed off that I win."

"Eh," Jozie shrugged. "Not today for some reason. You want some breakfast?"

"No." I said sarcastically. "I'll just go without." Jozie laughed. Crona walked in.

"Good morning." He said.

"Mornin' Crona!" Jozie and I said at the same time, startling Crona. "You want me to make you breakfast?" Jozie asked.

"I guess so." Crona faltered.

"What's wrong, dude?" I asked, getting out some eggs for Jozie. Crona paused.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

"You sure about that?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"If you say so." I shrugged. I headed to my room and closed the door. I then starting blaring music by Queen, which is a really awesome band. I heard a familiar male voice yell at me.

"What the hell is all that racket?" They yelled. I recognized it immediately as Ragnarok from a night ago. Crona walked in the doorway, and had a weird purple and white… thing coming out of his back

"That "racket" just so happens to be a bad ass band called Queen!" I yelled back. "So roll with it!"

"What if I don't wanna?" Ragnarok yelled back.

"Then roll with it or I will beat you with a brick!" I yelled at the thing which I assumed was Ragnarok.

"Damn, Crona." Ragnarok grinned. "I like your girlfriend's attitude!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Crona muttered defensively.

"She could be!" Ragnarok said. Crona and I blushed as the CD ended.

"Would you just shut up?" I barked. "I already have a boyfriend."

"Aw," Ragnarok said playfully. "Ya hear that Crona? She's not interested!" Ragnarok then gave Crona a light punch to the head.

"Ow." Crona said meekly as Ragnarok punched him again, a little harder this time.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Cut it out!"

"Why should I?" Ragnarok challenged. I smirked, grabbed my pillow, and threw it straight at Ragnarok. "Hey!" I laughed.

"Food!" Jozie called from down the hallway.

"Sweet!" I grinned. "You guys want food or what?"

"Hell yea I want food!" Ragnarok cheered.

"Then let's charge that shit!" I cried grabbing a pen as if it were a sword and we walked to the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jozie asked, seeing me holding the pen like an idiot.

"We're storming the castle and jacking all your food!" I told her, a stupid grin on my face.

"Oh no!" Jozie grinned and waved her hands. "Don't take my food that I made for you."

"Too bad!" I said, taking a plate with a cheese omelet on it labeled "Daniella" "We're taking it anyways!" I handed Crona his plate. "Here ya go!"

"Where's mine?" Ragnarok demanded.

"You can share mine." I told him.

"Sweet!" Ragnarok cheered as he grabbed a large piece of my omelet.

"Yo, save some for me!" I giggled as Crona meekly ate his omelet.

After breakfast, Jozie and I were on our Wii. I was kicking her ass at WiiSports again.

"Damnit!" Jozie swore as she lost yet again.

"Just admit it. I'm awesome." I grinned.

"Best ten out of twelve." Jozie called.

"You're on!" I grinned. Despite Jozie's attempts, she still couldn't win, so I remained undefeated for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Around one in the afternoon, after Ragnarok had eaten my lunch, I was playing Slender. With the curtains closed, and the lights turned off. It wasn't enough to completely darken the room, but succeeded a little. "Oh my God!" I screamed, terrified of the Slenderman. "He's there! Run Dani!"

"Wh-What's going on?" I heard Crona's worried voice in my doorway. "Why are you screaming?"

"No!" I cried as the screen got blurry. Crona looked over my shoulder. "No! Away! Away from the Slenderman! Not towards him!" The screen got worse. "No!" Slender's face popped up. I screamed while simultaneously laughing. "Damnit." I grinned. "He got me again."

"What were you doing?" Crona asked.

"Playing this game called 'Slender'." I explained. "It's kinda scary."

"Kinda?" Ragnarok yelled as he came out of Crona's back again. "You were screaming like someone was killing you!"

"If only." I grinned. "You guys wanna play?"

"Only to show you that you're just a wimp!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"I guess so…" Crona muttered.

"Alright then." I smirked, letting Crona sit down in my chair.

"So, how do you play?" Crona asked.

"Ok," I pointed to the "A", "S", "D", and "W" keys on the key board. "These are your controls. Press W to move forward. S to move backward. And A and D to move left and right. You click on the pages to collect them. You think ya got it?"

"Maybe." Crona blinked.

"It'll be better if you try it out." I shrugged. Crona made the character walk forwards, he gave a small smile, then made the character go left, right, then backwards. After a minute or so of him getting used to the controls, he smiled at me.

"I think I've got it." He smiled.

"Great!" I grinned back at him. "Now go left. That's where I normally get my first page."

Needless to say, about three pages later, we were screaming and laughing. Well, at least Ragnarok and I were laughing. As Slenderman's face popped up on the screen, I noticed Crona was shivering. "You okay dude?" I asked.

"N-No." Crona admitted.

"Aw, dude." I frowned, and gave him a hug. He stiffened, but then relaxed and held onto my arm. Eventually, I felt him stop trembling. I pulled away. "You okay now?" He nodded. "Great." I smirked.

"Hey Dani!" Jozie called. "There's another race today!"

"Do tell." I grinned as Crona stood up.

"It's Jessie against Bobby." She explained.

"Sweet!" I grinned. "This'll be great. Come on, Crona!" We headed out to the starting line, and saw Bobby and Jessie on their bikes. Eric waved.

"They're here!" He called to the group.

"Can't have a race without the fastest." Allan grinned.

"Thanks for waiting." I thanked him.

"If you were a minute later," Allan shrugged, "we would've started without you."

"Ready?" Adam raised the flag. "Set. Go!"

"Go, Jessie!" I screamed for Jessie to win. "Kick his ass!"

"Go, Bobby!" Jozie yelled. "You got this!"

"Um," Crona paused. "Go, Jessie! I think."

"Hey, you." Eric called to Crona. "Pink hair. I didn't catch your name yesterday."

"Crona." Crona stated his name.

"Eric." Eric stuck out his hand. "Eric Rojo."

A few minutes later, Bobby came back, with Jessie following close behind.

"Go, Jessie!" Some of us screamed, while others cheered for Bobby. The finish line crew pulled out a long strand of yellow tissue paper. Eric took his phone out, ready for a photo finish. He took a picture as Jessie and Bobby rode through at the same time. Everyone crowded around Eric.

"It's Bobby!" He announced, raising the phone. "Bobby wins by an inch." Jessie and Bobby shook hands as we all headed home.

* * *

After dinner, I was knocked out in my bed. I'll be honest, I got tired of sleeping on the floor.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and sorry for the wait. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: An Attack

**A/N: Okay, before we start. I got a question in the reviews "is this a crona x oc?". Would you all hate me horribly if I did that? 'Cause at the rate we're going it seems it'll end up like that.**

_**4**_

I got up that Sunday morning, feeling much more rested than usual. I sat up and looked towards my desk to see Crona sitting there, reading something I had written, probably for school. "Hey," I smiled. "Morning. What'cha reading?"

"Oh," Crona noticed me and looked up. "Good morning. I was just reading this paper on… genetic engineering, I think."

"Oh that!" I grinned. "That's my final for the end of the year project essay. I gotta turn it in tomorrow."

"Oh." Crona handed me the paper.

"Thanks." I smiled, as I went to my backpack, took out my folder for science, and put it in.

"Dani!" Jozie called. "Mom says you gotta get ready for church."

"Hang on, chica!" I called back. "Uh, Crona. You mind leaving for a sec?"

"Oh," Crona nodded. "Okay." He got up and left the room, allowing me to get dressed in my dark green church dress. I walked out a few minutes later to find Crona waiting outside my door.

"Hi." I smiled. "You wanna come to church with us?" Crona shrugged.

"I guess so." He said.

"I'm not forcing you, ya know." I told him as we went down the stairs.

"Well, is everyone going?" He asked, unsure.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll come." He said meekly.

"Okay." I cheered.

"Everyone ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yup!" Jozie cheered. "Let's go!"

* * *

After church, I was back in my room on my laptop, playing Ib, a horror game made with RPGMaker. I played a lot of horror games, pretty much because I loved getting scared.

In the crayon world, I jumped and laughed as a hammer came by the character, Ib.

"Are you playing Slender again?" I heard Crona ask as he came in the room.

"Nope." I grinned, still laughing at my fear. "It's a completely different game. It's called Ib."

"Eve?" Crona blinked.

"It's spelled, I-B," I explained. "But, sure, we can call Eve if you want. It's about a girl who goes to an art gallery, and freaky shit goes down!"

"Like what?" Crona asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Like," I paused as I got the plastic key. "Freaking, headless mannequins coming to life and crap like that. And freaking dolls." I shuddered. "Enough said 'bout the dolls."

"Daniella!" I heard Mom call. "Can you and Crona come here for a minute?"

"Come on." I brought up the menu screen. "Let's go see what Mom wants." We went downstairs to see what Mom wanted. "What's up, Mom?"

"Your father, Jozie, and I are going to visit Babchi." Mom explained.

"Babchi?" Crona blinked.

"My grandma." I explained, sadly. "She got cancer last month."

"So, us three are going to visit her." Mom explained. "You and Crona will be alright by yourselves for a few hours, right?"

"I guess so." Crona shrugged.

"Sure." I slowly said. "But, why can't I come?"

"You're still a bit suicidal." Dad explained. "And, I was planning on getting more of your Abilify tonight."

"That doesn't mean I can't see my grandma." I protested.

"I don't want you to get triggered again." Mom explained.

"Alright." I sighed. There was no arguing with my mom once she made up her mind.

"Are we ready to go?" Dad asked as I headed back upstairs with Crona.

"You're suicidal?" Crona asked with disbelief. "You seem so happy most of the time."

"I'm only slightly suicidal." I told him, as I continued my game of Ib. "But, you know how parents are. Ah, crap." I had been running from Mary, but didn't make it to her painting in time, and was defeated. "At least we get to listen to nice music."

"Bye, Dani!" Jozie called from downstairs. "Bye, Crona!" The front door downstairs closed.

"So," I shut down the game. "What'cha wanna do?"

"Well- Crona was interrupted with a loud smash from downstairs. Crona and I stiffened as banging was heard. Something black, which I assumed was Ragnarok, came out of Crona's back and turned into a large, dark purple sword with a mouth on it. "Stay here." Crona said as he started for the stairs. I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Are you nuts?" I hissed. "You don't know who's down there."

"So?" Crona smirked. "I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend."

"And that's why I'm not letting you do this stupid thing alone." I grinned as we slowly made our way downstairs. As we turned the corner, Crona stiffened.

"L-Lady Medusa…" Crona stuttered as the hooded person turned around. I was closest to where the knifes were kept, so I was slowly reaching for one. An arrow shot out from under the woman and stabbed me in my hand. I yelped, pulling away. I heard Crona give a gasp.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed at the woman. "And why are you in my house?" The blonde woman shook her head.

"Crona," She said. "Why are you wasting your time with this girl? You have better things to do." Crona just glared at her.

"You know this chick?" I blinked in surprise.

"Of course." The woman smirked. "Now," she turned towards Crona. "If you'd come with me, will eliminate this girl together."

"No." Crona lowered his head.

"No?" The woman frowned slightly.

"No." Crona repeated. "I won't hurt her. I'll never let Daniella get hurt. She's…" He trailed off.

"She's important to you." The woman finished. "Such a shame." Arrows flew towards me, and I shut my eyes, waiting for the worst. I heard the clashing of metal and opened my eyes to see Crona blocking the arrows with the sword. He slashed and the arrows separated, fading into nothingness.

"It came from in here!" I heard a girl's voice outside. A few seconds later, a girl about my height, holding a red and black scythe came in, followed by a boy, with two guns. I stiffened; I was always afraid of guns. "Medusa." The girl uttered with hate.

"Oh well," The woman known as Medusa shook her head. "I'll be back later." With that, she disappeared.

"What the…" The boy faltered. Crona knelt down next to me.

"Are you alright, Daniella?" He asked. I nodded.

"Thanks for the save." I forced a smile, despite the pain in my right hand. Crona gently took my hand in his as the boy and the girl rushed over to us.

"You're bleeding." Crona looked down.

"I'll be fine." I told him. "Really."

"Are you two okay?" The girl asked.

"We're fine." Crona nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked. "How deep is that?" He looked at my hand.

"Not sure." I told him. "Not too deep, I hope." The girl looked around.

"Do you have any bandages?" She asked.

"If we did, they'd be in the first-aid kit Mom keeps in the downstairs bathroom." I turned my head towards said bathroom down the hall. "It should be on the top shelf."

"Alright." The girl ran off and came back a minute later with the bandages. "Let me see your hand." I lifted my hand, with a surge of pain with movement, and she quickly wrapped it up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Crona apologized.

"What are you saying?" I grinned at him. "You blocked those freaky arrow things, right?"

"Well, yes." Crona nodded. "But, you still got hurt."

"Don't worry 'bout it." Crona helped me up. "It'll be better in a week or two, I'm sure." I turned towards the boy and girl to find that a white haired boy and two blondes, presumably sisters, were standing with them. "Woah. New people."

"Hey." The white haired boy grinned.

"Uh…" I paused, feeling crowded. "Are you guys staying long?"

"Maybe." The girl who once held the scythe said. "Just a sec." She went over to the window and wrote some numbers on it. She stood back and waited a moment.

"Um…" I blinked. "Was that supposed to do something?"

"That's odd." The girl looked surprised. "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe it doesn't work in this world." The white haired boy said.

"This world…?" I was confused. "What the heck is going on? Who the heck are you people?" I tried to stay calm.

"It's okay." Crona reassured me. "They're my friends."

"Well," I grinned. "They're not trying to kill me, so they're alright by me."

"Kid!" The girl came back over. "I can't get a hold of Lord Death."

"Who what?" I blinked. The boy addressed as Kid frowned.

"That's odd." He said. "I guess it doesn't work here."

"So we can't get back?" The shorter of the blondes pouted.

"Not for a while at least." The taller of the blondes shrugged.

"Damn." The white haired boy frowned.

"You could stay here." Crona shyly suggested. "I don't think Daniella's parents would mind."

"Are you sure that's alright?" The girl asked. "Are they here?"

"They're visiting my grandma in the hospital." I told her. "They should be back soon, I think."

"We'd better ask." Kid suggested.

"Yeah." We nodded in agreement.

**A/N: So… um… yeah…**


	5. Chapter 5: A Horror Game

_**5**_

"So, that's your story, huh?" We had just told Mom, Dad, and Jozie what had happened while they were gone, and the ones who had shown up introduced themselves.

"Thank you." Dad shook Crona's hand. "Thank you so much for protecting Daniella."

"You're welcome?" Crona was slightly intimidated by Dad's tears of joy that we were safe.

"Good thing you guys came." Jozie pointed out. "I swear, if that fucking bitch shows her face back here, I will beat her with my baseball bat."

"Violent much?" Liz huffed.

"That's Jozie for ya." I shrugged.

"So," Mom spoke up, "You can't get back to wherever you were from?"

"No." Maka shook her head.

"We were wondering if they could stay here until they could go back." Crona told her. Mom paused.

"Do we have enough room?" Jozie asked.

"Well," Dad began. "There's the guest room, so that's two. Then, Jozie could take someone."

"What?" Jozie barked. "No way! No way! Nobody is staying in my room!"

"Come on, Jozie." Dad sighed. "It'll only be for a little while." Jozie sighed.

"Fine." She huffed.

"So that's three out of five of you." Mom looked around. "So, two of you will have to sleep on the couches."

"I'm fine with that." Soul shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked. "You could sleep with Jo-

"NO!" Jozie yelled.

"I'm just kidding." Dad grinned.

"It's a horrible joke." Jozie huffed.

A few hours later, after Mom made a large dinner for everyone, everyone was being settled into their sleeping areas. Soul and Kid took the couches, Maka was with Jozie, and Liz and Patty took the guest room. I was still awake around one in the morning, doing my weekend homework last minute. The house was quiet until I heard Crona's voice.

"Daniella?" I heard his groggy voice, as if he had just woken up. "Why are you still awake?"

"Homework." I yawned, putting my pencil down.

"Don't you need sleep?" Crona asked.

"I'll be fine." I paused. "Just let me put away my stuff. I'll be there in a sec." I put away my homework in my bag, and lied down next to Crona. I turned away from him, facing my desk. "Good night, Crona." I closed my eyes.

"Good night, Daniella." Crona replied as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Dani!" I pulled from my dream by Jozie. "C'mon, Dani! Get up! We got school!"

"I got it." I sighed, sitting up. "I'm going."

"Whatever." Jozie huffed, leaving. I looked to my side and saw Crona still sleeping. I smiled, then went to brush some hair out of his face. I stopped.

"What the heck am I doing?" I asked myself, pulling my hand away. "I already have a boyfriend. Man, this is nuts." I put on my uniform and went downstairs.

"Hey, Daniella." Maka greeted. "Good morning."

"Mornin' Maka." I smiled, grabbing my bag. "Come on, Dani!" Jozie called. "Hurry up, or I'll go without you!"

"I'm coming!" I called back.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked.

"School." I explained. "See ya!" I got on my bike and left for school with Jozie.

"Victory is mine!" I cheered as Jozie and I parked our bikes in the garage.

"Aw!" Jozie lowered her head in defeat. "You killed my winning streak!"

"Sucks to be you." I grinned as we went inside.

"Hey, girls." Dad greeted. "Who won?"

"I finally killed off Jozie's record!" I cheered as Dad gave me a high-five.

"Who won what?" Liz asked.

"Every day after school," Jozie began, "Daniella and I have a race. I kept winning for a while, but today my two win record got kicked where the sun don't shine." Patty giggled.

"Great job!" Maka smiled.

"Thanks!" I was drenched in pride. "I'm off to do homework. See ya!" I headed upstairs and found my door closed. "Knock, knock." I knocked on the door. "Anyone in there? I'm coming in." I tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Yo! Crona! Ya mind opening the door, please?" No response. "Oh, for Pete's sake." I huffed, then went back downstairs.

"What happened?" Maka asked. "Weren't you doing homework?"

"I will." I replied, taking a chair and positioning it by the bathroom doorway. "I think I locked myself out of my room." I climbed on the chair and grabbed the small lock pick that Dad keeps above the door.

"What about Crona?" Soul asked. "He hasn't come downstairs all day."

"Seriously?" I blinked as I put the chair back in its rightful spot.

"No kidding." Maka nodded. "I hope he's alright." I went upstairs and unlocked my door. The room was void of Crona and the window was open. Fearing the worst, I looked out the window, but saw nothing on the ground. I raced down the hallway and saw Crona coming out of Mom and Dad's room.

"Crona!" I cried with glee, as I raced towards him and hugged him.

"H-Hi, Daniella." He hugged me back.

"Where the heck were you?" I asked.

"He was helping me with the laundry." Mom explained.

"Well that makes sense." I shrugged, letting go of Crona.

"So," It was after dinner, and I really wanted a scare. "Anyone wanna play Slender with me?"

"Slender?" Kid asked as Jozie laughed.

"Oh God." She grinned. "I'm totally in."

"What's Slender?" Patty asked.

"A really scary game." I told her. "If you want to know more, then come with me!" A minute later, Liz, Maka, Patty, Soul, Kid, Jozie, and I were playing the dreaded game.

"So what's the point of this?" Soul asked, as he was the first player.

"You gotta find all the pages." Jozie explained.

"That's it?" Liz asked.

"Pretty much." I shrugged as Soul got the first page.

"I don't see how this is supposed to be scary." Kid looked bored.

"Just wait." We jumped as static covered the screen for a second, which was accompanied by a distorted noise.

"The hell was that?" Soul exclaimed.

"When, Slenderman gets close to you, the camera sucks like in Marble Hornets." Jozie told him.

"Who's Slenderman?" Liz asked, worriedly.

"That guy that Soul's walking towards!" I exclaimed, pointing to the white-skinned, faceless man.

"Oh, crap!" Maka screamed.

"Walk away!" Patty cried.

"Dude!" Jozie yelled. "Stop walking towards him!" Soul ignored our screams as the screen got blurry. We screamed as the screen became static and Slenderman's face popped up. As the 'Restart?' screen came up, I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kid asked.

"I don't know." I grinned. "I laugh at my fear."

* * *

Afterwards, we were reluctant to sleep, but I wasn't for some reason. I thought it over for a while, and came to the world's dumbest conclusion. I felt safe around Crona. I hated to admit it, but I did. Ever since that weird break-in yesterday, it felt strange for me to leave Crona's side.

I blushed, shaking the thought from my head. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. I mean, I have a boyfriend! I decided not to let it bother me, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry fot the short-ish chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Confession

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**6**_

"Daniella." I felt Kid gently shake me awake one Saturday. "Time to get up."

"Oh my God." I groaned and looked at him with tired eyes. "Dude, it's Saturday. I don't need to be woken up at eight."

"But eight a.m. is a wonderful time to wake up!" Kid protested.

"Dude, seriously," I growled. "Go away before I hurt you for waking me up at this ungodly hour."

"Really, Kid." Jozie sighed from the door. "This is how you wake her up. Hey, Dani!"

"Oh. My. God. WHAT?" I sat straight up.

"Rocko's on." Jozie grinned and my face lit up as I dashed out of bed and downstairs.

"Rocko!" I cried with glee. Rocko was my favorite 90's TV show. Of course, it was only played at certain times now. I turned the corner and found that the TV wasn't even on. "I freaking hate you Jozie!" I yelled, heading back up stairs. Once I was back in bed, I started drifting back off into sleep, only to be awoken by someone coming into my room.

"Daniella?" I sat up and saw Crona standing in the doorway.

"'Sup?" I asked, trying to wake up.

"Please come down." Crona held his arm nervously. "Jozie suggested a game."

"Depends." I got out of bed. "What kind of game?"

"She didn't say." Crona paused.

"Eh," I shrugged. "I guess I'll go see." We headed downstairs and Jozie had Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, now Crona and I, all gathered in front of a closet. "Don't tell me." I groaned.

"Okay," Jozie grinned, "I won't."

"Seven Minutes in Heaven sounds like fun!" Patty cheered.

"Five bucks says whichever poor sucker gets Kid gets eight." I sighed.

"C'mon Dani!" Jozie whined, then whispered in my ear. "I'll make sure you get Crona."

"Fuck no!" I cried.

"C'mon!" Patty whined.

"You can pull one person." Jozie tried to negotiate. "Then you can leave. Okay, Dani?"

"Fine." I groaned. "But only one person! And it better be a dude."

"If it is," Jozie smirked. "I'll make sure not to tell Alfredo."

"I hate you." I huffed.

"Okay!" Jozie cheered holding out a plastic bag from Wal-Mart. "Everyone put something in the bag!" I grabbed an eraser and dropped it in.

"Who's going first?" Maka asked.

"I'll go." Soul volunteered. He reached in the bag and pulled out a small paper giraffe. "Oh no."

"He got me!" Patty giggled.

"Have fun!" Jozie grinned as Soul trudged towards the closet with Patty.

"Who do you think you're gonna get?" I asked Crona.

"I'm not sure." Crona admitted. "Hopefully not a boy."

"I can't hear anything." Jozie sighed.

"Jozie!" Maka scolded. "Get your ear away from the door!"

"Fine." Jozie huffed, pulling away from the door. After a few minutes of silence, the timer went off and Jozie opened the door. "Aw, you guys didn't do anything."

"What were you expecting?" Soul asked.

"Next!" Patty cheered.

"Crona!" Jozie beckoned the pink-haired boy over. He shyly stood and reached in the bag, closing his eyes. I waited with strange anticipation and… was it hope that he would get my item? My breath caught in my throat as he pulled out the zebra-shaped eraser I put in.

"I know that eraser!" Jozie grinned. "C'mon, Dani."

"I hate you, Jozie." I sighed and went into the closet with Crona. The door closed, leaving us in the dark.

"Daniella?" Crona's voice rang out. "Where are you?"

"Just a sec." I fumbled for the light switch. I found it and turned it on. I blushed as I found how close our faces were. "Oh, hi." I managed to say.

"H-h-hi." Crona stuttered, his face even redder than mine.

"Hey, Crona." I pulled away from him. "I gotta ask you something."

"S-sure." I hesitated.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Crona stiffened, but then relaxed.

"Y-yeah." He admitted, his face going even redder, if that was possible. "I- I think you're really pretty and nice, and I really like you." I smiled. "Um… can I hug you?"

"Sure, dude!" I grinned, my heart fluttering with happiness. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I hugged him back, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Daniella?" Crona asked.

"Yeah?" I raised my head.

"Uh… Never mind." Crona hesitated. Ragnarok shot out of his back.

"You idiot!" He yelled. "This was your one chance to tell her and you blew it!"

"Time's up!" Maka smiled, opening the door.

"Well," I raised a hand, heading upstairs. "I'm out. See ya folks." After a little while of reading, I heard a knock. "It's open!" I called. The door opened to reveal Crona.

"Hi, Daniella." He greeted weekly.

"Hey." I smiled. "Is the game over?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Who got Kid?" I asked.

"No one." Crona stated. "Your Dad cancelled it."

"Sucks for them." I grinned. "So, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Crona sat down on my bed.

"What did I do?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing." Crona looked me in the eye. "Do you like me, like I like you?" He asked. "I mean, I know you already have a boyfriend, but I mean…"

"It's cool." I smiled. "I get it. And I'll be honest, I think I do." Crona smiled and hugged me again.

"I really like you, Daniella." He said quietly. I smiled and hugged back.

"I really like you too, Crona." I gave him a gentle squeeze.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this will probably end up a Crona x OC fic. However! If you don't like that, please let me know and I'll tone down the fluff. But if you DO like that, also let me know and I'll tone up the fluff. (Also sorry for the wait, procrastination is my boss.)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Question

**A/N: Holy pug in a pizza box, I am so sorry about the wait. Like I said, procrastination is my boss. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**7**_

"Hey, Dani!" Morgan called from across the hallway between the mob of students leaving for summer break a few weeks later.

"Yo! Mimsy!" I grinned high-fiving her.

"Hey, you know I hate to be the bad start of your summer." She paused. I blinked in confusion. "Well, here goes. Alfredo's breaking up with you."

"Wh-what?" I blinked. "Hang on... What?"

"Yep." Morgan grimaced. "Sorry, but there are other fish in the sea, ya know? Gotta go, see ya!" She dashed off as Jozie passed by.

"C'mon, Dani." She slapped my shoulder playfully. "We gotta get home so I can kick your ass. Last day of school means the winner gets bragging rights for the summer."

"Girl, I still have the bragging rights." I grinned as we unlocked our bikes from the bike racks.

"And I'll get them when I win!" Jozie cried, rushing past me.

"Darnit!" I cried, speeding up. Wind rushed by me as the thought that Alfredo and I were finally over. I didn't mind that much, seeing as how I had Crona. Problem was, would he even want to be in a relationship with me? Probably not. I didn't even care when Jozie turned into our driveway and we parked our bicycles into the garage as she ranted on about how she was "The greatest because she beat the fastest in the neighborhood."

"Nice going, Jozie." Maka smiled.

"If you beat the fastest in the neighborhood," Soul smirked. "You must be pretty good."

"Daniella defended her title pretty well once." Crona pointed out. "She might need to do it again, though." I just smiled and went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and laid down on my bed, facing the wall, just wondering about what to do.

It's not like I needed someone else special in my life. It just felt nice feeling that someone outside your family cared for you enough to love you. I guess that wasn't the case with Alfredo.

I sat straight up as the door opened and Crona walked in. "Hi, Daniella." He smiled slightly. I forced a smile in return.

"Hey, Crona." He walked over and sat down next to me. There was a pause for a few minutes.

"So," Crona bravely spoke up. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"A little I guess." I shrugged.

"What's the matter?" Crona asked.

"Well…" I sighed. Here goes nothing. "You know my boyfriend, Alfredo?" Crona nodded slightly. "Alrighty, so… he kinda… um… he… broke up with me."

"Oh no." Crona hugged me hesitantly. "I'm really sorry, Daniella."

"It's fine." I hugged him back. "We were drifting apart anyways. It was bound to happen. But, hey." I looked up. "At least I still have my buddy." I grinned. Crona smiled. Jozie came in the room.

"Alright, lover birds." Jozie smirked. "Dad says he and Mom want a "family" meeting." Crona let go, slightly blushing at Jozie's nickname.

"Wonder what's up." Crona and I headed downstairs and saw the living room with chairs aligned in a circle, one for each person. "Oh, snap." I muttered.

"What is it?" Crona asked.

"Chairs mean serious business." I told him as we sat down.

"Alright," Mom spoke. "Is everyone here?" Dad did a head count and nodded. "Alright, good. Okay, so listen" Mom wasn't very good with serious speaking, but she does her best. "Alright, so, according to Maka, there was a break-in by some woman named Medusa." I looked down at my hand. The mark was still there, but it didn't feel like it was. "Trevor and I have looked up everything we could, and we can't find anything on her. No criminal records. Nothing."

"So." Dad stood. "We've decided that, since we don't know anything about this woman, we figured you guys should tell us. Just in case she comes back."

"Bitch better not." Jozie hissed, crossing her arms. "She come by my sister, I kill her!"

"Alright." Crona bravely stood up, ignoring Jozie's comment. "Medusa is my mother. She kept me in a dark room for a very long time when I didn't do what she said to, where Ragnarok would beat me up all the time. Lady Medusa wanted me to eat the souls of humans, so I did. But Maka stopped me. Lady Medusa didn't like that and had me attack Maka. After a while, I went with Maka to our school, The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA. I was on a mission for a Kishin, an evil human's, soul when I lost. That's when Daniella and Jozie found me."

"So, what do the students of the DWMA do?" Dad asked.

"Our job is to collect the souls of Kishins." Maka told Dad. "The main goal for weapons, humans that can turn into weapons, like Soul, Patty, and Liz, is to collect ninety-nine Kishin souls and the soul of one witch."

"That's a little farfetched." Mom looked skeptical. "But I suppose the explanation is as good as we're gonna get."

"What can this Medusa woman do?" Dad asked.

"She controls what she calls "Vector Arrows"." Crona explained. "They're her main weapon. That's what she hit Daniella's hand with. She can use them to move someone as well."

"Is there any way to get rid of them?" Jozie asked.

"You can sever them." Maka explained. "If you cut them, the part you cut off will disappear."

"Anything else?" Crona asked.

"Girls?" Mom looked at Jozie and I. We shook our heads. "I guess that's it then. Thanks guys."

"No problem." Maka smiled.

"Mr. Heenan." Crona looked at Dad. "Can I talk to you and Daniella?"

"Sure thing, Crona." Dad nodded. "Just let me help Jessica put away the chairs." Crona nodded.

"What do you want to talk to Dad and me about?" I asked Crona.

"Well…" He paused. "You'll... find out when we talk then."

"Oh, secrecy!" I grinned. "Me likey." Crona smiled as Dad came up to us.

"Alright, you two." He grinned. "What's up?"

"Well…" Crona paused, looking around to make sure there was no one else in the room. "Daniella broke up with her boyfriend."

"Oh." Dad hugged me. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay, Dad." I smiled, hugging him.

"Now," Dad let me go. "Is that all?"

"N-No…" Crona paused. "I want to know… if it's alright… if I date Daniella?"

* * *

**Please don't kill me. D: **


End file.
